The present invention relates to diaper constructions and more particularly to a diaper construction that includes a waterproof outer diaper layer, an inner absorbent diaper layer and a moisture proof pocket member adhesively secured between the waterproof outer diaper layer and the inner absorbent diaper layer; the waterproof outer diaper layer having a line of perforations provided therethrough adjacent a wall of the moisture proof pocket member; the moisture proof pocket having cavity containing a moistened baby wipe provided therein for cleaning a baby prior to putting on a new diaper; the wail of the moisture proof pocket member being accessed by tearing an access opening through waterproof outer diaper layer along the line of perforations; the cavity being accessed by rupturing the wall of the moisture proof pocket member.
Babies often need a diaper change in locations and at times where the usual diaper changing tools and the like are not readily available. Because each diaper change typically always requires a cleansing of the baby before the new diaper is out on, it would be a benefit to have a diaper construction wherein one or more baby wipes is included in the diaper so that the child care giver always has baby wipes to change the diaper. Because it would not be beneficial to have the child remove the bay wipe prior to use, it would be a benefit to have a diaper construction wherein the baby wipe is contained within a cavity of a sealed pocket member provided within the diaper that is accessible only by tearing an access opening through an outer layer of the diaper and then rupturing a wall of the pocket member to gain access to the baby wipe.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a diaper construction that includes a waterproof outer diaper layer, an inner absorbers diaper layer and a moisture proof pocket member adhesively secured between the waterproof outer diaper layer and the inner absorbent diaper layer; the waterproof outer diaper layer having a line of perforations provided therethrough adjacent a wall of the moisture proof pocket member; the moisture proof pocket having cavity containing a moistened baby wipe provided therein for cleaning a baby prior to putting on a new diaper; the wall of the moisture proof pocket member being accessed by tearing an access opening through waterproof outer diaper layer along the line of perforations; the cavity being accessed by rupturing the wall of the moisture proof pocket member.
Accordingly, a diaper construction is provided. The diaper construction includes a waterproof outer diaper layer, an inner absorbent diaper layer and a moisture proof pocket member adhesively secured between the waterproof outer diaper layer and the inner absorbent diaper layer; the waterproof outer diaper layer having a line of perforations provided therethrough adjacent a wall of the moisture proof pocket member; the moisture proof pocket having cavity containing a moistened baby wipe provided therein for cleaning a baby prior to putting on a new diaper; the wall of the moisture proof pocket member being accessed by tearing an access opening through waterproof outer diaper layer along the line of perforations; the cavity being accessed by rupturing the wall of the moisture proof pocket member.